


Fate/Harmonious Discord

by Notsofatpinkcat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsofatpinkcat/pseuds/Notsofatpinkcat
Summary: A new Grail war has begun, taking place in a future after the 5th Grail War in Fuyuki. The location of the Grail, however, has changed. From the beginning, the overseer of the war had felt something different about this war and her feeling of unrest only strengthens as she attempts to summon an eighth servant into the war. As a priest, she is shocked and appalled when the additional servant she summons turns out to be an Avenger who could be nothing but the complete opposite of her. Despite this, she puts her trust in what fate has planned for the war and accepts the result of summoning.





	Fate/Harmonious Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I honestly wasn't planning to post this originally but then I decided why not. I might as well post it. I don't write very often so why not. If people don't like OC stuff they can just keep scrolling. Theikos is an OC of mine I've had for a while & I just love her a lot. That's it. I just love her a lot, and I love her dynamic with Angra. Hell if I know if I'm gonna write more of this though. It's basically just a fun AU I have with friends we're just us & our ocs kinda inserted into a Grail War. Y'know we have our servants and stuff and we mostly kinda just shitpost about it most the time but it's still fun. Idk if people really care abt OC stuff so shoutout to anyone who reads this. Love ya.

It seemed like a usual night for the church. The priest was settling down for the night, and had retreated further into the building. A place where visitors seldom see, it could be easy to assume she was going to her room to sleep for the night. On a normal night, that would be a correct assumption. But this was far from a normal night. The priest walked out into the courtyard and the moonlight made her white hair seemingly glow. She quickly passed through the yard and into another building, and within that building she descended a staircase that was well hidden. At the bottom of the staircase was an open room with hardly anything in it. The most noticeable feature within the room was the large summoning circle on the ground.   
The priest took a step forward and stopped in front of it, clasping her hands together as if she were praying. She took a deep breath and focused on the large marking on the ground in front of her. It began to glow as she focused her magical energy and spoke the evocation.  
“Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me! I hereby swear, I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!”  
Light flooded the room, causing the priest to be momentarily blinded and cover her eyes from the flash. Once the priest was able to regain her sight she hurriedly lit the lights in the room so she could clearly see the result of her work. The room must have been old, as the lights within it were old gas lamps. They were beautifully decorated however, and the light that shone out through the glass exteriors made the room feel warm. Greeting the priest in the middle of the room was a shadow, unlike any servant that she had ever heard of before. The shadow spoke with a rough voice that made the priest grit her teeth.  
“Yo. I guess you’re my master, aren’t you? Ya don’t seem very happy though. Not what you were expecting?”  
The priest glared at the servant in front of her. This was the servant granted to her by the Holy Grail, so there shouldn’t be any mistake. This was as fate destined it to be, and there was no changing that. Regardless, she couldn’t help but feel something was off.  
“What class are you? I don’t believe I am capable of being able to recognize who you might be.”  
The shadow stifled a laugh before speaking again, “Call me Avenger. I’m not your typical Grail War servant. In fact, you must have been really unlucky to end up with somebody like me.”  
Her eyes widened in shock for a moment. Avenger? She had studied past Grail Wars before in preparation for this one, but had never expected to summon such an abnormality. The only previous mention of this servant class she could recall was from the Einzberns in the third Grail War. Whether she had obtained this information on the previous wars by legal matters or not was a different matter. She was tasked with being an overseer of this Grail War, the sixth, so it was only natural she obtain further information so she could fulfill her role.  
“Ah, there it is again. That glint in your eyes. Damn, you seem pissed off.” He thoroughly looked over what she was wearing and cringed. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Guess you’re not the only one with shitty luck right now, pal.”  
The priest remained calm on the outside, but inside her temper was progressively rising the more he spoke. Of course, Avenger was able to see that her anger was welling up. Usually she was good at remaining apathetic and indifferent, but this moment was an exception. Her fists were clenched and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in anger. She couldn’t help it, no matter how hard she tried. This servant, “Avenger” was really getting on her nerves.  
“I’d appreciate it if you refrained from such language while we reside within the church. It is not courteous to my practices and beliefs, and it is slanderous to such a holy place of God.”  
He sneered at her response. “Well, that answers the suspicion I had. I was hoping it wasn’t really what I thought it might be and that you were just playing dress-up in a man’s clothes. It’s stuffy in here. If ya wanna keep talking I’d appreciate it if you showed me the exit.”  
The priest let out a sigh and reluctantly began walking up the staircase she had taken down into the room a moment earlier. Avenger followed along behind her, and went out into the courtyard where the moon was once again shining down on her. Admittedly, the role of being a child of God really did seem to suit her. The moonlight illuminated her figure, and despite most of her skin being covered, her face was entirely free and quite beautiful to gaze upon. Her skin was dark, and her white hair contrasted with it perfectly. On top of that, the light from the night sky made her pale blue eyes glow. The one thing that made Avenger want to vomit, however, was the reflection of the moonlight against the golden cross she had adorned hanging around her neck.  
As he approached her and got closer, he came to realize that she was quite small too. He must have been about 15 centimeters taller than her. Another thing that was revealed to him upon walking closer was the loose black bandages that were lazily lying around her neck on her shoulders. Technically, he was still in the church, so he hated the location that she had taken him to. But on the other hand, at least he was out of that stuffy room now and could freely see the night sky above him.  
“So,” the priest began to speak and his attention snapped back to her. “I suppose we should have a proper introduction. My name is Theikos Vasilliev, however no formal recognitions are required. You may simply refer to me by my first name. I am the overseer of the sixth Holy Grail War, and you have been summoned as my servant.”  
He snickered to himself while narrowing his eyes. “Ahhh, I understand it now. The Grail must be punishing you. The overseer isn’t supposed to participate in the Grail War themselves, don’tcha know?”  
Theikos closed her eyes as she huffed. “Yes, I understand this rule. I had no plans to intervene in the war, but I came to a decision myself that as a mediator I would not be able to properly see this war through unless I was strong enough to intervene if ever needed. I must admit, I did not even expect a summoning to be successful. The Grail typically only produces seven servants, yet I decided to try my luck and now you’re here. You are the eighth servant of this Grail War.”  
“Hmmm… That is pretty peculiar, ain’t it? Well, that aside. You should probably know more about me than just my class. I’m all the world’s evil.” He gave her a smug grin. “Oh, but no formal recognitions are required, you can just call me Angra or Angra Mainyu.” He was mocking her and quite obviously enjoying it.  
She froze up for a moment upon hearing his name. “All the world’s evil..? I don’t… I don’t understand the meaning behind this. I summoned without a proper catalyst, so the Grail should have…”  
“It should have selected a servant that was most likely to cooperate well with you? Either the Grail decided to ignore that in order to punish your reckless summoning, or maybe we have more in common than you thought.” He gave her a devilish smile as soon as the words left his lips. She seemed quite offended at any implication that they might even have a single thing in common.  
“Blasphemy! That’s an absolutely ridiculous notion!” There was venom in her voice now.  
“Oh, I have to agree. I’d rather not have anything in common with somebody like you. But since you have so much faith in the Grail and that higher power of yours that you believe in, you have no choice but to accept this as truth, right?” Oh, he sure was enjoying himself. Taunting this priest made up for the fact that he was stuck in a despicable house of God.  
The priest sighed. This Grail War was already starting off a lot more rocky than she had anticipated, and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle the pure chaos of the servant she had just unleashed on the world. She had no choice though. She had given this servant life in this war, and that meant that he was now her responsibility. She could sever the contract and leave him to die, but then she would be helpless in comparison to other masters, nor would she be able to achieve her goal.  
“You’ve been quiet for a good moment there, lady. Gotta lot on your mind right now?”  
“Angra Mainyu.” She stared coldly into his eyes. “I accept you as my servant, and from this moment forward you will serve me in the Holy Grail War. Is that understood?”  
He stood shocked for a moment. “Oh? So you will accept a vile creature such as myself, yeah? I just hope you know that I don’t care if you’re just ‘watching other masters’ and not participating or whatever. I’ll do what I please. This is a Grail War, so surely you can understand that I want to fight in it like any other servant would.”  
“Yes, I do understand this. It was selfish of me to ever assume otherwise. While I have much disgust in your bloodlust, I will not refrain from participation in this war. As long as you don’t stray from my commands, we may be able to secretly participate, albeit against the rules.”  
Again, he was shocked. This lady had seemed so obedient and proper, but this was a whole different side to her. “Really? Even though it’s against the rules? You’re just the overseer, right? You seemed like an obedient little sheeple, but maybe you were just a wolf all along.” He was a bit pleased at this development. At least this would make things more interesting.  
“My vows and prayers are to uphold the word of God. The Holy Grail is not my God, and furthermore, the best way for me to have a leash on you is if I make sure to stick by your side no matter what. Which would likely include having to follow you around whenever you chose to escape and do what you please, am I correct? So, if you are going to fight for your wish then I will also fight for mine.” Despite her readily saying she’d fight other people to the death, there was still an element of elegance that she maintained.  
The shadow laughed to himself in amusement. “You were planning this from the beginning, weren’t ya? Having your own wish you want to be granted, you decided to take the role as overseer as a direct way into the war. Some pacifist you are.”  
A somber look overtook her face, and she spoke with a tone that was as depressing as a downpour. “I will admit, I have taken lives in my time. In my line of work as a Church Executor it was not an uncommon thing. I never liked killing people, no matter what, so to ease myself I continued to tell myself that it was only righteous I do so. I was punishing heretics, so everything was fine. In truth though, I never took any kind of joy in bloodshed. Whether it be righteous or not, it’s something that continually haunts me.”  
Angra gave her a puzzled look. “Sounds like you were pretty shitty at choosing the right path in life.”  
“The issue was not that I was poor at decisions, it was that I had no decision. But I’d rather not bore you with such a long and drawn out story. It hardly seems like the sort of thing you’d be interested in. I’m tired from tonight, so if you don’t mind could we delay hunting masters until tomorrow night? During daylight I have to maintain this church, and act as the overseer of the war. At night, we can go out in secret and see what other masters are doing.” It seemed she already had everything planned out before summoning a servant. So much for remaining neutral like she was supposed to.  
He groaned and was ready to complain but decided to be compliant. He wouldn’t put it past her to use a command seal to punish him on something like this. As the overseer, she probably had command seals to spare from them being passed down war after war. Plus, he could probably lurk around and do his own thing while she slept. Snoop, find things that might be hidden. He’d gladly take this opportunity since there seemed to be more than meets the eye to the priest in front of him.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll remain calm for now. You should answer some questions I have first though. I have a few, but those can hold off for now I guess. What I mostly wanna know is what’s up with those black bandages you got hanging on your shoulders there?”  
“You’re quite observant for somebody so insensitive. I wear these bandages as a blindfold, they suppress my mystic eyes. Although, that’s mostly just for my own sake. Think of them as a more passive attribute than an active one. They aren’t like mystic eyes of petrification or binding.”  
He crossed his arms and stared at her eyes with a deep interest. “So? Spit it out then. What sorta mystic eyes are they? I must have the worst and best of luck to have been matched up with a powerful mage who happened to be a priest of all things.”  
She picked up the bandages lazily hanging on her shoulders as she spoke. “Mystic eyes of death perception. As I said, it’s more like a passive attribute. In order to make use of it, I have to act on it myself. The blindfold, of course, suppresses my mystic eyes and not my vision.” She carefully wrapped the bandages around her head, making sure to cover her eyes and not get her hair caught in the blindfold. “Perhaps it makes me weak, but I don’t prefer being able to see death everywhere I go. That’s precisely why I wear the blindfold. As a bonus, it will help me to hide my face, and in turn my identity. That should be useful for when we go out to hunt other masters.”  
He scoffed, “You’re gonna need more than just that to hide your identity, lady. Who else has long white hair like you do? And aren’t those eyes an important asset for us fighting other masters?”  
“Do you take me for a fool? Of course I’ll be even further disguised when we go out on missions. I do plan to use the eyes too, but think of it as a Noble Phantasm for me. It’s the most powerful skill I have, yet I risk my entire identity if I use it. If other masters found out that I was the priest at the church, it could have dire consequences. So I will hold back until using my mystic eyes until we’re desperate enough to need them, or until I know it will be a guaranteed victory for us.”  
The shadow thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess that’s a good way of putting it…” He snapped out of his deep thought. “Well, you should go lay down and sleep now, master. I’m interested in learning more about you. You really might just be a wolf in sheep’s clothing, eh?” He grinned. “I wanna look through the trash you have in this church now. So go have a nice dream or whatever.”  
“All I ask is that you do not make a mess and don’t tamper with too many things, please.” She flinched at his proclamation of her being a “wolf in sheep’s clothing” but tried to disregard it. There wasn’t any truth in those words, he just didn’t know what he was talking about. That’s what she kept on telling herself repeatedly. If there was any truth to those words, this repetition suppressed that truth in her mind. “Once I wake up in the morning, we can discuss further tactics for the war.” She turned away from him and disappeared into the darkness of the church’s buildings. The last sound to echo out into the courtyard was the gentle squeak of doors closing behind the priest.


End file.
